Research Camera
BioShock The Research Camera does no damage itself, but it is a deadly addition to the arsenal. It is equipped the same way as a weapon, and uses film to take pictures that unlock biological weaknesses and hidden secrets about every Splicer, security device, and Big Daddy. In each tree, there are five levels of research that require increasingly more photos to complete. On the first, third, and fifth levels of completed research, a permanent damage boost is applied against the researched enemy type. The second and fourth levels of completed research yield various gene tonics and other bonuses that are extremely useful. Little Sisters are the exception, as a permanent increase to health and EVE is given for each completed level of research. The Damage Research tonic increases effectiveness of damage bonuses from research. The Research Camera cannot be upgraded. Strategy *Taking a photograph will automatically pause the game when the photo is taken. As such, it is recommended to always have it equipped when wandering through Rapture. *Film is cheap and easy to purchase, so unless the player is strapped for cash and low on film (under 20 is considered low), it is always recommended to take as many photos as possible, especially on the harder difficulty settings. *The greater the quality of the photo, the higher the score. The quality is determined by a number of factors: How centered the camera is on the enemy, how close the enemy is to the player, whether said enemy is in combat or not (if they are in combat, the player gets an "Action Shot" bonus), whether the enemy is dead, and whether there are multiple enemies in the frame or not ("Multiple Subjects" bonus). If the subject has already been photographed, the score gets halved. If the subject is friendly (such as hacked machinery or hypnotized Big Daddies), fully researched, too far out of frame, or if the score is too low, the photo is not taken. *Photographer's Eye and Photographer's Eye 2 tonics can be stacked, giving a total 25% bonus to photography scores, which means that the photographs taken will have higher scores and a greater number of photographs can be taken of the same subject (since photos that previously had too low a score to be taken now have been boosted to an acceptable score.) *If you kill an enemy before photographing them, don't forget to take a picture of their dead body. You will get a C-grade photo, but as the body count increases as it's sure to do, taking photos of dead enemies can get you to the next level of research, and without the associated danger that taking photos of live enemies carries. *A great way to quickly maximize research levels for Splicers is the Frozen Tunnel in Fort Frolic. There are numerous types of frozen Splicers that can be photographed simultaneously. Using the Photographer’s Eye tonics, research for multiple Splicer types can be completed in this area (Nitro Splicers, Thuggish Splicers, Spider Splicers, and Houdini Splicers are all present and accounted for). Thanks to the fact that there are multiple posed Splicers, "Action shot" and "Multiple subject" bonuses will apply. *Bouncer research can also be maximized in the upper and lower Levels of the Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Even after the player has rescued all the Little Sisters, Big Daddies constantly respawn in these locations, granted the player kills enough Splicers to cause them to respawn. *Each enemy type requires a different strategy to be adequately photographed, as well as different priorities. Here are the basics: Splicers *Thuggish Splicers: Very common and very easy to photograph. The best strategy is to creep up behind them, and then take as many photos as one can before they get into range. From then on, blow their faces off. If the player is in the earlier levels of the game (before Hephaestus) and has Static Discharge, they don't even need to switch to a weapon, and can instead take more shots. *Leadhead Splicers: Just as common as Thuggish Splicers, but slightly harder to take snapshots. The best strategy would be to use hit-and-run tactics (i.e. get out of cover, photograph, then retreat). *Nitro Splicers: Slightly rarer than the previous two, but easier to photograph. First of all, put some space between oneself and the Splicer, and then photograph at will, dodging any bombs they might throw. It is recommended to get into an open space to do this. *Houdini Splicers: The rarest, most valuable, and hardest Splicer to photograph. Very rarely do they appear out of scripted events. To effectively research them, first of all locate where they're going to reappear. Then, take as many snaps as one can once they become visible, dodge their elemental attack, then wash, rinse and repeat. This type of Splicer is very valuable because they yield Natural Camouflage, a powerful Gene tonic, at research level two. *Spider Splicers: Fairly rare at the beginning, common as muck in Fort Frolic. They tend to move all over the place, making it rather hard to get an accurate shot on them. Think of their movements as straight lines, and aim ahead of them rather than directly at them. Otherwise, they're just glorified Thuggish Splicers: take as many snaps as possible, dodge the occasional hook, and splat them if they get too close. Machines For all machines in this section, a good shot of electricity will stun them long enough to take plenty of pictures. *Security Cameras: Rather common, and very easy to photograph. Simply approach them stealthily until one is right under them (try to approach them when they're not looking in one's direction), then take as many shots as one needs. Do it before hacking the camera, otherwise one won't be able to research it. *Security Bots: Easy to find, easy to research. If one wishes to photography some more bots, simply set off an alarm. It is advisable not to spend too much time researching an individual bot, otherwise one will risk getting seriously injured. Another way is to hack a Security Camera and and wait for a splicer to set off the alarm and then start taking pictures. *Turrets: All over the place, and very easy to research. All turret types follow the same research line, so taking snaps of one type will boost the research level for all. Treat these as stationary Leadheads: go out of cover, photo, then get back to cover. Machine gun turrets are fairly inaccurate, so one can spend more time out of cover to get a better shot. Rocket-launching turrets dish out easily dodgeable explosives as well, although it is advised to stay away from any surface where the bomb may detonate. Big Daddies and Little Sisters *Big Daddies are the second easiest subjects when it comes to researching. Since they're not initially hostile, it's easy to get up close and take the perfect shot, and you can get a Multiple Subjects multiplier if they are with a Little Sister or are fighting a splicer. Also, a new Big Daddy will respawn in the place of one that was killed by the player and roam the same area that the previous one did. There is no difference between researching Bouncers and Rosies, although one may want to take their distance with a Bouncer. (Note: They still count as separate research subjects) Try not to have Static Discharge equipped, otherwise Jack may end up with an irate Big Daddy if he got too close to them. *Little Sisters are the easiest subjects to research, however, once they have all been saved or harvested in a level, no more will appear in the level. Since they tend to hide behind their Big Daddies once they spot the player, it is advisable to photograph them unawares. Note that the Little Sisters in Andrew Ryan's office, the ones who deliver teddy bears for rescuers at the Gatherer's Garden and the one the player has to escort in the Proving Grounds can be researched. Little Sisters respawn at approximate intervals of 3 minutes. Every time a Big Daddy puts a Little Sister back in her vent after she complains about being tired or her belly being full, he retrieves a new one. As such, it is entirely possible to finish fully researching Little Sisters by merely following around a single Big Daddy. Research Awards Houdini Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Natural Camouflage *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Easier to see where Houdini Splicers will re-appear. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Leadhead Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Scrounger *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Static Discharge 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Nitro Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Permanent 15% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 35% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Spider Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Spider Splicer organs are turned into First Aid Kits. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Extra Nutrition 3 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Thuggish Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: SportBoost *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: SportBoost 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Bot *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Security Expert 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Security Bots is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Camera *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as much film found on destroyed Cameras. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Flow speed reduced when hacking any Camera. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Turret *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as many Standard Auto Rounds found on destroyed Turrets. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Turrets is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Bouncer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Wrench Jockey 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 50% increase to Wrench damage. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Rosie *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Photographer's Eye 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Rosie drops almost always contain rare invention parts. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Little Sister *Research Level 1: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 2: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 3: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 4: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 5: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. Recommended Tonics *The Photographer's Eye line of tonics will make researching significantly easier. It is recommended to equip it when researching Little Sisters and Houdini Splicers. *Natural Camouflage can be of great help when trying to get the ideal snapshot, and can also make for a handy escape tool if the player gets spotted. Be careful though, taking a photo will make the player visible again. *The Wrench Lurker line of tonics will soften the player's footsteps, making subtle approaches safer and easier. Help Caption Press _ to take pictures. Used to take pictures of the various creatures of Rapture. Taking enough pictures will give you various bonuses against the type of creature you're photographing The Research Camera requires film, in the same way that weapons require ammunition. BioShock 2 The Research Camera returns as a usable weapon, both in the single-player campaign and in multiplayer. It is the sixth weapon found in the game, and is second found in Pauper's Drop. The Camera has the same function in the campaign as with the original: granting Subject Delta permanent rewards for researching different enemy types. However, unlike the original Camera, this new tool records videos instead of pictures, and it never runs out of film/storage. It also works differently. Strategy When the camera is equipped, targets who have not already been fully researched are outlined in gold. Once you pull the right trigger to start the camera, the last weapon equipped prior to the camera is instantly re-equipped and the player can start firing normally before the target can shoot at the player, so there is virtually no strategic cost to using the camera, as long as one remembers to equip an actual weapon, and not, say, the Hack Tool, before equipping the camera. (There's nothing like starting a battle with a Big Sister by bouncing auto-hack darts off her.) If a target has already been fully researched, the camera will not start and the previous weapon will not be equipped, leaving the player vulnerable to attack, so it pays to be aware of which types of opponents have already been fully researched, as well as watching the camera's reticle and/or the gold outlining of targets. The camera films for a limited amount of time (which can be extended by a tonic). The filming also stops when the target has been killed. The player earns a few points even if a target is not killed or even attacked, but a quick and varied kill earns the maximum points. In a big battle in which you have befriended an enemy with Hypnotize, don't start the camera on that enemy you are ready to kill him for maximum points. The Extended Reel tonic gives you more time to kill the target for a higher score, but if you have randomly selected a target during a big battle and a more valuable (rarer) target comes along, you cannot stop and restart the camera, so the Extended Reel actually works against you. The game supposedly awards more point for using a variety of plasmids and weapons on the target, but a quick Incinerate of a Splicer followed by enough rounds of machine gun fire to finish the job will earn an A (and maximum points) no matter how many times you use this combo, while varying this with some other combo which may be equally effective may only earn a B. In BioShock, some of the best research rewards, such as Natural Camouflage, can be earned early in the game while in BioShock 2, they are earned much later in the game, so it is important to put the camera to maximum use just to get all the rewards. This may involve purposely hanging around an area to engage and research specific enemies. Maximizing use also means that in a big battle, once you have started the camera and switched to a weapon, when the filming stops, you should switch back to the camera and start it filming again ASAP, although when you are up to your hips in alligators... (as the old saying goes). Recommended Tonics Because of the relatively short time available in the game to earn research rewards, it is important to the use the following tonics to speed up the process: * Damage Research/2 -- increases damage research bonus. * Extended Reel -- extends filming time for a longer chance to score a kill. * Keen Observer/2 -- increases the research score gained by damaging enemies. Research Awards Brute Splicer *Research Level 1: New drill dash ability *Research Level 2: Increased melee damage *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Brute Splicers *Research Level 4: Armored Shell 2 Gene Tonic Houdini Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased damage against Houdini Splicers *Research Level 2: Easier to spot Houdini Splicers when teleporting *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Houdini Splicers *Research Level 4: Natural Camouflage Gene Tonic Leadhead Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased damage against Leadhead Splicers *Research Level 2: Slowed security response *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Leadhead Splicers *Research Level 4: Thrifty Hacker Gene Tonic Spider Splicer *Research Level 1: Faster movement speed *Research Level 2: Spider Splicer organs act as First Aid Kits *Research Level 3: Even faster movement speed *Research Level 4: Fountain of Youth Gene Tonic Thuggish Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased damage against Thuggish Splicers *Research Level 2: Increased wallet cap from 600 dollars to 800 *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Thuggish Splicers *Research Level 4: Scrounger Gene Tonic Alpha Series *Research Level 1: Increased damage against the Alpha Series *Research Level 2: Increased ammo carrying capacity *Research Level 3: Increased damage against the Alpha Series *Research Level 4: Elemental Storm Gene Tonic Big Daddy *Research Level 1: Increased damage against Big Daddies *Research Level 2: Increased Drill damage *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Big Daddies *Research Level 4: Arms Race Gene Tonic Big Sister *Research Level 1: Increased maximum EVE capacity *Research Level 2: Free health restoration after gathering ADAM *Research Level 3: Increased maximum EVE capacity *Research Level 4: Drill Vampire Gene Tonic Security *Research Level 1: Increased damage against Security *Research Level 2: Double ammo on destroyed Security *Research Level 3: Increased damage against Security *Research Level 4: Deadly Machines gene tonic ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer using the Research Camera.]] In multiplayer, the player will always have it equipped, and can use it to research dead bodies (by pressing a "research" button which pops up when near an enemy corpse), granting them a damage bonus against that particular enemy during the match. It takes a small amount of time to photograph a corpse, leaving the player open to attack. If the player is killed by a researched enemy, the research will be lost. Research bonuses are also lost upon transforming into a Rosie. The Research Camera now takes use of the Flash Port on the back of the camera, and features an early design of the Flash Bulb mounted to its left side. Gallery Image:Bshock camerasm.jpg|Obtaining the Research Camera. Image:Bshock camera.jpg| A photo taken with the Research Camera. Trivia *In BioShock, this and the Wrench are the only weapons that don't have any upgrades. In BioShock 2, this and the Hack Tool are the only weapons that don't have any upgrades. *The BioShock version of the research camera makes a brief cameo in BioShock 2 singleplayer in the Teleportation plasmid Easter egg. fr:Appareil photo de recherche Category:Research Category:BioShock Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons